Failed Ikemen
by Cherry Sandae
Summary: "Wajahmu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Lefi-heichou dari anime Attack on Tatin." —Apa ini maksudnya adalah bahwa Sasuke sudah gagal menjadi seorang ikemen? [Warning inside!]


**Failed Ikemen**

.

.

by

 **Cherry Sandae**

.

.

AU. OOC. Humor-Parody garing. High-School. Bahasa non-baku (lilbit). Redjeh. Absurd.

 **Warning!** Saya mengambil beberapa karakter milik fandom-fandom sebelah.

 **So if you don't like, please don't dare to read!**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha—seorang cassanova sekolah yang tengah dilanda jatuh cinta sejak tiga bulan yang lalu—menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kakashi Hatake, selaku wali kelas, tengah mengabsen satupersatu siswa dengan buku absensi di tangan sebelah kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku bersampul oranye, Icha-Icha Paradise. Meskipun terlihat tengah mengabsen, namun tak ayal kedua matanya itu sesekali melirik buku keramat karangan penulis mesum, Jiraiya, yang tengah meledak di pasaran belakangan ini. Sasuke bahkan tak mengerti dimana letak kemenarikan buku itu.

(Ah, benar. Sesuatu—tidak, seseorang yang menarik bagi Sasuke sejak beberapa bulan belakangan hanyalah gadis dengan helain merah muda itu, bukan?)

"Hinata Hyuuga."

" _H-ha'i, sensei._ "

"Ino Yamanaka."

" _Ha'i, sensei._ "

"Kiba Inuzuka."

" _Ha'i, ha'i._ "

"Naruto Uzumaki."

" _Ha'i, koko ni, sensei._ "

Kelas hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Kakashi dan jawaban dari murid-murid yang namanya dipanggil.

"Sakura Haruno."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengulas sebuah senyum tipis—bahkan terlalu tipis untuk disadari oleh Naruto yang bernotabe sebagai _chairmate_ -nya—ketika mendapati punggung tegap milik Sakura yang duduk selang beberapa bangku di depannya.

Tetapi, bukannya menjawab, Sakura Haruno malah mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke atas.

"Cukup menjawab, Haruno, tidak perlu mengacungkan tangan," ujar Kakashi.

"Tidak, sensei. Aku ingin mengoreksi kesalahan pada namaku," balas gadis itu.

"Hm?" pria bermasker tersebut bergumam. "'Kurasa tidak ada yang keliru dengan penulisan namamu disini. Sebelumnya kau juga tidak pernah protes mengenai ini." Kakashi Hatake menatap muridnya, buku bersampul oranye sudah ditutup dan sedikit dijauhkan dari sisinya. Matanya kemudian kembali teralihkan pada buku absensi. "Apa kau mengganti namamu, Haruno?"

Sasuke menegakkan punggung, ikut bingung dengan target jatuh cintanya.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya margaku yang berubah," tukas Sakura cepat.

Kakashi mengernyit. "Kenapa? Kau sudah menikah dan mengganti margamu dengan marga suamimu?"

Kelas dihebohkan dengan suara tawa massal. Yaaah... tidak semuanya, sih. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pengecualian. Lihat saja kedua alis yang menukik dan sepasang mata bermanik obsidian yang menyipit tak suka. Namun, jawaban Sakura segera membuat seisi kelas terdiam.

"Benar, _sensei_." Sakura membenarkan.

Oke, ini tidak lucu lagi. Bahkan Ino Yamanaka selalu sahabat sejak alam roh Sakura mendelik tidak _woles_ ke arah target.

"Ha-ha. Lutju, _forehead_ ," ujarnya sarkatis.

"Aku serius, _pig_. Margaku bukan lagi Haruno." jeda sejenak. "Melainkan, Jaeger." Ino terdiam. Sakura melanjutkan, "Sakura Jaeger."

"Ha?"

"Sakura Ja—apa tadi? Sakura Jaguar?"

Sasuke melotot kalem. Ha? Ini seriusan?!

"Haru—"

Satu teriakan dari Ino—"Kampret!" Dan diikuti oleh segepok buku paket yang dilempar ke arah gadis bermata zambrud yang tengah terkikik geli.

.

Kakashi Hatake menepuk dahinya. Setelah diklarifikasi oleh Ino, marga Jaeger adalah milik salah satu karakter dari anime yang sedang diikuti oleh Sakura, Erin Jaeger.

Maklumlah, seantero sakolahan juga tahu bahwa kakak kelas mereka yang satu ini adalah seorang otaku dan maniak _ikemen_ dua dimensi.

Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"'Kupikir kau tidak main-main, Haruno. Wajah seriusmu terlihat sangat meyakinkan." Kakashi memandang Sakura yang sedang cekikikan dengan malas. "Jangan ulangi lagi."

Sakura mendengus. " _Wakatta yo_. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sisi humor kelas usang ini. Tapi sepertinya, hanya Ino yang menyadarinya, jadi tidak seru, deh." Dan _doi_ bahkan tak terlihat menyesal akan perbuatannya tadi—sepertinya lebih menyesal karena gurauannya yang menjadi garing.

Kakashi merasa telah gagal mendidik muridnya yang satu ini. Pria itu menghela napas dari balik maskernya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil satu potongan dari lima potongan _pie_ tomat yang tersaji di nakas kamarnya. Tubuhnya disandarkan di kepala ranjang. Setelah habis, lelaki yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun sebulan yang lalu itu memainkan ponselnya.

Matanya melirik deretan figur karakter-karakter lelaki pemain basket dari anime Kokoro no Basuke. Sasuke mendesah.

 _Pedekate_ nya berakhir dengan gagal. _Doi_ ternyata _gapeka_. Bagaimana lagi ia harus memberi kode?

Sasuke melempar ponselnya asal—ke ranjang, tentunya. Bisa _berabe_ kalo di lempar ke lantai. Rusak, digorok ia oleh Itachi. Bagaimanapun, ponselnya itu hadiah yang diberikan Itachi sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

Sekarang Sasuke memandang—tidak lagi hanya sekadar melirik— _action figure_ Akushi Seiguurou yang menjadi karakter yang dianggap Sakura sebagai husbando-nya.

 _Kalo dikasih kode doi gapeka, berarti ia harus berterus terang_ —begitu moto hidupnya.

Terdengar konyol memang. Ia adalah seorang cassanova sekolah yang menjadi icaran cewe-cewe satu sekolahan—tidak, bahkan di luar sekolah pun juga ada yang yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sasuke juga terlahir dalam keluarga terpandang yang memiliki banyak aset dan harta yang diprediksi tidak akan habis sampai empat belas turunan ('kan kalo tujuh turunan sudah _menstrim_ ).

Dari seluruh cewe-cewe itu, tak satupun mampu membuatnya tertarik. Tetapi, ia malah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis '2D- _ikemen_ - _fetish_ ' yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya.

Mungkinkah ini karma karena selalu menolak cewe-cewe yang menyatakan cinta padanya?

Tidak, tidak! Ini maksudnya bukan Akasuna Karma sepupunya Sakura, bukan.

Arghh—lupakan! Itu tidak penting. Yang paling utama adalah... besok Sasuke harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Harus!

Seorang lelaki tampan yang kini sudah membulatkan tekadnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Xi, Temari Sabaku, Karin Uzumaki, Shion Mamiko, dan Sakura Haruno adalah petinggi-petinggi klub tidak resmi 'Two Dimension Ikemen Lovers'. Satu sekolahan juga tahu itu, termasuk Sasuke.

Biasanya para _petinggi_ dan anggota-anggota klub tersebut akan mengadakan rapat setiap hari kamis di ruang osis sepulang sekolah, tentu saja ketika ruangan itu kosong (berterimakasilah pada Hinata Hyuuga yang berekpresi begitu manis ketika memohon pada kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, yang memosisikan jabatan sebagai ketos dan akhirnya diperbolehkan).

Sasuke bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya ketika kelas terakhir usai, berniat menemui Sakura. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Naruto Uzumaki dihampiri kecurigaan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali kau ini?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Naruto berdecak gemas, "Hn, hn. Selalu 'hn'. Pusing 'palaku tahu!" Lelaki bersurai pirang terang itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pulang lebih dulu.

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto tidak secerewet biasanya. Atau niatnya akan ketahuan oleh si keran bocor itu.

Sasuke memanggul tasnya sebelah bahu, berjalan santai menuju ruang osis. Ah, begini-begini dia gugup juga. _Ayo, Sas, rileks, rileks!_ —batinnya berteriak.

Setelah melewati koridor, akhirnya sampai. Pintu ruang osis masih terbuka. Seperti _rapat_ klub _absurd_ itu belum dimulai.

 _I_ _t's a chance_ _! Thanks, god!_

"Permisi." Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, langsung disambut oleh seorang adik kelas.

"Eh, Kak Sasuke, ada apa kemari?"

"Sakura Haruno... ada?" tanyanya.

Si adik kelas celingak-celinguk, lalu menangguk. "Ada, di dalam. Masuk aja, Kak."

Sasuke menurut dan melepas sepatunya. Namun, ketika ia masuk, beberapa anggota osis masih ada di dalam, termasuk ketosnya sendiri.

"Lho, Sasuke? Sedang apa disini?" Tayuya, bendara osis, membalikkan badannya ketika menyadari seseorang baru saja datang. Seisi ruangan juga langsung menatapnya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Tayuya, tolong berikan ini pada— Sasuke?" Naruto yang baru datang langsung kaget.

Kali ini, Naruto. Inner Sasuke berteriak. "Hn. 'Kukira kau langsung pulang, _dobe_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sengit, hendak melunjurkan kalimat sarkasme sebelum dipotong oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berbalik. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya, melirik ke samping Sasuke.

"Aku diberitahu Guren bahwa kau mencariku. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Dari belakang Naruto menyahut, "Hah? _Teme_ mencari Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menjerit dalam hati. Disini? Dia harus menyatakannya disini? Di depan staff osis berserta ketuanya? Di depan anggota dan petinggi klub 2DIL?

Ah, _bodo amat_!

Sip, _stay cool_ , Sas!

"Hn. 'Kupikir aku menyukaimu sejak beberapa bulan ini. Memang terdengar kurang meyakinkan, tetapi inilah yang 'kurasakan terhadapmu, dan... jadilah pacarku." Langsung tembak, terus terang.

 _Sasuga_ _, t_ _his is the power of real ikemen_

Oh, tidak! Ini bukan Sasuke Uchiha! Ia tengah dirasuki!

Seisi ruangan yang tadinya bising, kini menjadi senyap. Bahkan ada yang berlari-lari mendekat, seperti Ino Yamanaka dan Karin Uzumaki contohnya.

Sakura diam membisu.

"Serius? Apa kau terbentur sesu—hmmmp!" mulut Naruto buru-buru dibekap oleh sang ketos. Neji pun menjadi OOC saat ini.

Hening.

Sakura yang awalnya tampak kaget, kini mulai mengembangkan sebuah senyum pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Sasuke-kun. 'Kuakui, aku juga menyukai. Tetapi, aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa." Siapa sangka? Sakura memberikan sebuah penolakan.

Seisi ruangan masih senyi bagai kuburan, syahdu menyaksikan siaran langsung drama roman picisan.

Sasuke merajut lekukan di antara kedua alisnya. "Apa?" _Dia ditolak, man!_ Tapi— "Kenapa?"

Sakura mengambil napas dan menjawab, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Lefi- _heichou_ dari anime Attack on Tatin."

Krik, krik.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Apa itu barusan?"

"Wahahahahahahaha..." tawa seisi ruangan membeludak tak terbendung. Bahkan Naruto sampai berderaian air mata.

Apa ini maksudnya adalah bahwa Sasuke telah gagal menjadi seorang _ikemen_?

.

.

.

 **arghh! ava ini?!**

 **ampuni saya, ampuni saya!**

 **os pertama dan yang ter-absurd! /mewekdipojokanTwT**

 **setidaknya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, hehe XD**

 **dan saya menerima flame dengan tangan tertutup ;D i've done warned you, remember?**

 **btw, jangan manggil saya dengan sebutan 'author' atau 'senpai'. seriusan, saya masih baru sebagai author. silahkan manggil saya dengan nama 'Arlene' atau 'cherr'.**

 **and... sorry for typo(s), hihi ;;)**

 **ciao yah~**

.

.

.

Tawa masih belum _kelar_ berdengung. Sasuke berdiri mematung. Tetapi, Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"—Karena itu... kau begitu nyata dan terlalu sempurna untukku."

Tawa dipaksa berhenti secara dadakan. Jadi, ceritanya, Sasuke ini diterima atau ditolak, sih?

XD


End file.
